Flare the Wolf
Flare the Wolf (フレア ・ザ ・ウールフ Furea za Wurufu), also known as Princess Flare and the Azure Princess, is a 15 year old anthropomorphic female Azarian-Mobian wolf, the princess of the Azaria and the youngest member of the House of Azar. She is the youngest daughter of Helios and Jasmine, niece of Stella, the youngest sister of Solaris, Arka, Pyro, Ember, and Lian and the love interest of Sonic the Hedgehog. Physical description Flare is a slender and slim white wolf with bright turquoise-blue eyes. She wears a sleeveless light purple dress, light gray shorts, and dark brown boots. She also wears a black hooded cape and a black choker embedded with a turquoise-blue heart-shaped gemstone. Flare also has a combat outfit which is a light purple sleeveless top, matching skirt and light gray shorts. She also wears a pair of black and purple combat boots. Her royal attire consists of a knee-length pale silver sleeveless dress with the back of the dress going past her knees, and white sandals. She also wears a gold crown which has the crest of the House of Azar on it. Her crown belonged to Jasmine when she first married Helios and became Princess of Azaria. Personality Flare is a girl with a love of adventure. However because of being kept inside most of her life, she is also quite naive. According to her father, Flare is also stubborn and is willing to help anyone in need. However, Flare can display a calm and serious demeanor when needed as seen when she was helping Sonic and friends find a way to defeat Doctor Eggman's latest robot. Abilities As an Azarian, Flare was gifted in powers from her bloodline. Born into the House of Azar, Flare was born with the power to manipulate flames and all its forms, however hers burns a bright blue. Powers *'Blue fire manipulation:' Flare is capable of manipulating blue fire, which burns hotter than regular orange colored fire. She has been told by many that they have never seen anyone with the power she has since the time of Azar. **'Blue fire generation:' Flare can generate blue fire. **'Blue-pyrokinetic constructs:' Flare can create solid fire constructs out of blue flames, such as tools, objects, weapons, barriers, and even semi-living constructs. ***'Blue-Pyrokinetic creation creation:' Flare is capable of creating beings of fire or shape them to certain shapes **'Blue-pyrokinetic flight:' By shooting fire, or creating a pair of blue flame wings, Flare can achieve flight. **'Blue fire projection:' Flare can project blue fire. **'Blue fire attacks:' Flare can unleash blue fire in the forms of attacks. **'Blue fire aura:' Flare can surround themselves with an intense blue fiery aura that will burn anything they touch. This ability can also work as a way to keep the cold out when they are in colder weather. **'Blue-firestorm creation:' Flare can create powerful blue firestorms that can incinerate anything in its path. It is much stronger than the normal firestorm. **'Blue-fire tornado creation:' Flare is capable of creating a fire tornado made from blue flames. However, it takes time for her to place more fire into it, it can send anything sky high into the sky without burning. **'Blue fire mimicry:' She can physically transform into blue fire and ignite anything they touch. **'Heat manipulation:' Flare can also generate, absorb and manipulate heat. **'Fire empowerment:' Flare gets an increase in power when near fire. **'Solar empowerment:' Flare is stronger in the presence of the sun and sunlight. *'Lightning generation:' Flare is also able to generate lightning. However, her lightning is not as powerful as her fire, but will use her lightning as a last resort. *'Enhanced speed and agility:' Flare possesses enhanced speed and agility to that of an average Mobian. *'Enhanced stamina:' Flare possess enhanced stamina to that of an average Mobian. *'Heightened senses:' As a canine, Flare possesses an enhanced senses. Skills *'Enhanced combat:' Flare was trained since she was little in almost all forms of combat. **'Hand-to-hand combat:' Flare is especially skilled in hand-to-hand combat and uses her fire powers to aid her. *'Blue-pyrokinetic combat:' Trained by Keiran, Flare is proficient in utilizing her fire powers in combination with fighting. *'High intelligence:' Flare is incredibly intelligent as seen when she was able to analyaze the stituation when she helped Sonic and friends defeat Doctor Eggman. *'Extensive knowledge on Azarian culture and traditions:' Flare has extensive knowledge on Azarian culture and it's traditions. Weaknesses *'Water:' Flare's element of fire renders her weak against water. If she is drenched in water, she will not be able to use her powers until she is completely dry, which can take hours depending how wet she is. *'Family:' Flare is very protective and proud of her family. She won't take kindly to those that mock her family. *'Naive:' However, since she was never allowed to leave home, she is quite naive to some things. Equipment *'Royal attire:' On formal occasions, Flare wears her royal attire. Her royal attire also includes her mother's crown. *'Chaos Lance:' Flare holds her family's relic, the Chaos Lance, and she is the only one able to control it due to her power over the blue flame. Trivia *Flare is named after the term of fire of the same name *Flare’s powers are based off Azula. Category:Scrapped